


Les gentils ne sont jamais récompensés

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Sad, Short, canon world, well to a certain extent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Dieu n'existait pas, Lucien Castle en était persuadé depuis le jour où il avait surprit Aurora et Klaus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.





	Les gentils ne sont jamais récompensés

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de the originals est à Julie Plec.

Dieu n'existait pas, Lucien Castle en était persuadé depuis le jour où il avait surprit Aurora et Klaus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

Si un être aussi puissant et aussi aimant que lui était réel il ne l'aurait pas fait naître esclave, il ne lui aurait pas fait rencontré une fille aussi merveilleuse et belle qu'Aurora de Martel s'il ne pouvait être avec elle. 

Si Dieu existait il aurait fait d'Aurora de Martel sa femme, probablement d'abord lors d'un mariage arrangé mais qui entre eux aurait été un mariage d'amour dès la première seconde. Tristan de Martel ne l'aurait pas torturé comme il l'avait fait simplement parce qu'à ses yeux il n'était qu'un moins que rien. 

Lucien méritait d'être avec Aurora, il avait toujours été là pour elle dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, il l'avait épaulé et soutenu en toutes circonstances, il lui avait toujours pardonné, y compris lorsque n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit lui en aurait voulut. Il lui avait passé tous ses caprices parce qu'il l'aimait et il ne voulait que son bonheur, contrairement à l'autre...

L'autre, Niklaus Mikaelson, ce voleur, celui qui dérobait tout comme si le monde lui appartenait (d'accord techniquement c'était le cas, mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils étaient devenus amis, l'originel avait encore un cœur et une âme, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui volerait la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours). Il n' était pas digne d'elle, pas alors qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné, qu'il l'avait si facilement remplacé (par une humaine en plus que c'était pathétique).

Comment pouvait-elle encore être folle amoureuse de lui, comment pouvait-elle croire que leur histoire pouvait reprendre après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Lucien ne comprenait pas comment elle préférait la cruauté de Klaus à sa douceur à lui, comment elle continuait de l'aimer et ne voir que lui alors qu'il se fichait ouvertement d'elle. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui pour qu'elle le trouve si extraordinaire, pour qu'elle soit aussi aveugle et qu'elle soit prête à tout pour être à ses côtés ?

Lucien dans son appartement se servit un verre de whisky, rien que d'imaginer Klaus et Aurora ensemble le rendait fou de jalousie, et seul la certitude qu'il allait bientôt se débarrasser de son créateur parvenait à le calmer. Bientôt elle verrait ce qu'il valait, et elle lui tomberait dans les bras, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. 

Dieu n'était qu'un mensonge, le seul Dieu ici c'était lui, et il finirait par le prouver.


End file.
